Not So Quiet Night
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Jey Uso just wanted to spend a nice night alone. His plans get ruined when Roman decides to stay home also... (Incest)


**Okay, so this is clearly incest. So if you don't like that, just leave. Don't leave me a review saying they're cousins cause I clearly know. And if you do like that, enjoy my story. Oh, and this is one of my first incest stories so, please, bear with me. Reviews are nice. Warnings include Small Daddy Kink and incest.**

"Hey, Jey, ya sure you don't wanna go?" Jon, aka Jimmy, asks, poking his head into his twins bedroom.

"For the fifth time Jon, yes, I'm sure" Jey says, standing up. He just wanted to relax tonight. Him and his girlfriend are fighting and he doesn't need to go clubbing.

Jey still follows Jon into the living, which was occupied by a bunch of Jey's cousins. The one that stuck out to him was Joe. He wasn't in club clothes, he was in just a pair of sweatpants. Jey checks him out, biting his lip. He's always had a thing for his cousin and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Is Joe staying home with him tonight? Oh god, Jey hopes not. Don't get him wrong, he loves his cousin, literally. He just can't stand being alone with him. The feelings are too much.

"Okay Let's go" Jon says, making everyone stand up.

"Good luck." Jon whispers, into Jey's ear. Jon definitely knew his brother liked his cousin. He really didn't care. Everyone leaves, saying their goodbyes to Jey and Joe. The last person leaves and the door shuts, leaving Joe and Jey alone. Jey slowly turns to Joe, forcing a smile.

Joe awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, looking down. He never felt awkward around his cousin until about a week ago. Joe thought his cousin was a sex God. His gorgeous long hair, just right body, and sweet attitude.

It's Jey dumb fault. He has to be the one flaunting himself around the house in nothing but sweatpants that might as well show his cock, cause that's how low they are. At least today, Jey had the decency to put on a shirt.

"Uh, Hey" Jey says, looking everywhere except at Joe.

"Hi" Joe says, before turning the tv on. He didn't care if it was rude, it was awkward. Jey thanks God Joe turned the tv on as he sits on the chair. He didn't wanna sit next to Joe. It was awkward enough.

Jey notices the movie that was on. My Bloody Valentine. Great. Jey hates scary movies. But he had to admit, this Jensen Ackles kid is mad cute. About ten minutes into the movie, Joe hears the chair make a noise. He didn't have to look up to see what it was. Jey was sitting beside him not even ten seconds after he got up.

Joe thought Jey was sitting way to close to him. It might just be due to the fact Joe likes him. Jey snuggles into Joe's side, looking up at him.

"What are you doing" Joe asks, chuckling.

"It's scary" Jey says, like he's a 3-year-old instead of 30. Joe just chuckles again, throwing his arm around the older boy. Roman thought it probably looked awkward. Two fully grown men snuggling on the couch.  
>After that, Joe tried to pay attention to the movie. He really did. It's just that every time something scary happened, Jey hid his face in Joe's side. Every now and then, Joe could feel Jey's hot breath on him. Joe wasn't gonna lie, he was getting seriously aroused. He didn't need Jey getting freaked out.<p>

Joe goes to stand up but Jey pulls him back down. Joe gives Jey a confused look before his mouth's being covered and there are lips on his neck.

Joe didn't know if Jey was being sexual or what so he decides to test it out.

"Fuck, Jey" Joe mumbles, switching the taunting. Joe plants a kiss on Jey's bare shoulder, biting a little.

"Don't fight it" Joe says, placing his hand on Jey's covered crotch. Jey bites his lip as Joe squeezes a little.

"Fuck, you're like an awkward teenage boy" Joe says, sucking on Jey's neck. Jey knew what he meant. He was almost fully hard and nothing really happened yet. It actually pissed Jey off. He usually didn't get horny this fast. It's fuckin' Joe's fault. He shouldn't be this hot.

"Fuck" Jey curses out as Joe palms him through his sweatpants.

"You're such a fuckin' tease" Joe says. Jey was gonna point out what Joe was doing to him but kept his mouth shut.

"Walking around here with almost nothing on. Are you even wearing boxers ya little slut?"Joe growls. His question is answered when he sticks his hand into Jey's pants, his hand brushing some pubic hair. Joe smirks, tugging on the hair, lightly.

"You're not. God, you're practically asking to be bent over and taught a lesson." Joe says wrapping his hand around Jey's thick cock, receiving a whimper from the smaller boy.

"Such a fuckin' slut. A good fuckin' slut" Joe mumbles, jerking the older man off.

"Fuck, only for you daddy." Jey says nodding. Did he just call Joe daddy? Jey never had a daddy kink before. Joe did though. He loved when people call him daddy.

"Good." Joe says running his thumb over the slit of Jey's cock before pulling his hand outta his pants.

"Get on your knees." Joe demands, standing up. Jey listens, quickly too. Joe almost moans at the sight of his cousin on his knees. He's spent countless hours thinking about how it would look but real life is ten times better.

Joe slowly pulls his sweatpants and boxers down, running his hand up Jey's cheek. Jey licks his bottom lip before licking over Joe's slit. Joe bites his lip before Jey deep-throated Joe's whole cock. Joe groans, fisting his fingers into Jey's hair.

Jey begins sucking, hollowing his cheeks. Joe starts thrusting into Jey's mouth, pretty much fucking his face. Joe knew he had to stop. He was gonna cum soon.

"Stop." Joe demands, tugging at the older man's hair. Jey reluctantly pulls away, wiping the saliva off his chin. Joe groans, running his fingers through his hair. His cousin was to fuckin' hot. Joe steps outta his pants, kicking them somewhere.

"You're wearing way to much clothes." Joe says, stripping Jey's shirt off. Jey allows him to, putting his arms up. Once the shirt was gone and long forgotten, Jey wraps his arms around the back of Joe's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Joe smirks into the kiss. Man, he's never gonna get tired of Jey's mouth. No matter what It's doing. Sucking. Biting. Kissing. It was amazing.

"Joe!" Jey whines at, Joe removing himself completely from Jey.

"Relax. Get to your bedroom, on the bed." Joe demands. Jey listens, quickly too. Joe follows after him at a slower pace. Once Joe gets into the bedroom, he shuts and locks the door. He turns to face Jey, who was now only in his pink boxers. Joe laughs at his color sense.

"Nice boxers." Joe says, climbing into bed. Jey smiles as Joe snuggles between his legs.

"Thanks I wore them just for you." Jey jokes, wrapping his arms around the back of Joe's neck. Jey pulls Joe into a kiss, smiling. The kiss turned heated fast. Joe hands roaming all over Jey's body. Jey whimpers as Joe pinches his left nipple. Jey was definitely sensitive and Joe now knew this.

"Fuck me." Jey pleads as they pull apart. Joe smiles at how innocent the older boy looks. He bats his eyelashes and Joe bites his lip.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Joe asks making Jey nod.

"Condoms?" Joe asks. He can not believe he almost forgot that.

"Top drawer." Jey mumbles, pointing to the dresser next to the bed. Joe quickly reaches for it, grabbing condoms and lube.

"No lube." Jey says, taking it from him.

"You sure?" Joe asks, concerned. He didn't wanna hurt the older man.

"Yeah, want it rough." Jey says nodding. Joe smiles. That's what he wanted to hear.

"Alright." Joe says, as Jey softly throws the lube somewhere. Joe slips the condom on, throwing the wrapper in the trashcan, next to the bed.

"Ready?" Joe asks, lining himself up with Jey's hole. Jey nods, gripping the bed sheet. Joe smiles, slowly pushing into Jey, who bites his lip. Joe groans, kissing Jey's neck. The sensation was too much for Joe. He was in heaven. He definitely wasn't gonna last long.

Joe stops, waiting for Jey to get adjusted.

"Move." Jey growls, through gritted teeth. Joe smirks, pulling almost completely out of Jey. He roughly thrusts back in, loving the whimper that escapes the older boys mouth. Hey, he said he wanted it rough. Joe does it one more time, receiving the same reaction but louder.

Joe stops after that, just thrusting st a normal pace.

"Harder." Jey demands, smirking. Joe thrusts not only harder but faster. Jey moans, scratching at Joe's back, trying to get a good grip.

"Fuck, Joe. I'm gonna cum." Jey says, as Joe wraps his hand around his cock, jerking him off slowly, almost taunting like.

"Then cum." Joe says. It was a simple request but by Joe's tone of voice, Jey knew it was a command. Jey does cum, quickly too. He wraps his legs around Joe's waist, his walls clenching around the younger boy's cock.

"Fuck, Jey." Joe says, cumming not to long after Jey. He roars, grabbing the bed sheets. He pulls out of Jey, both of them panting hard. He falls beside Jey pulling him close to him. They didn't say anything else after that, both of them just slowly drifting to sleep.

Jey woke up a few hours later to someone banging on his door.

"Joshua Samuel Fatu!" Someone yells. He recognized the voice as Jon's. God, he hated when people called him Josh. He wasn't focused on that though. Only one thing was going through his mind. He had a lot of explaining to do...

**Hope you liked this story. I enjoyed writing it. It is incest, again, I know. Reviews are great. Good or bad. If you did like this story, give my other ones a try. Thank You. -MOA**


End file.
